The present invention relates to pallets consisting of two or several base members provided with a number of holes adjacent or at a minor distance from, the upper load-bearing horizontal surface of the base members, through which holes tubes are inserted under friction to unite the base members and form the pallet. The tubes do not require a special structure to fix them to the base members being kept in position due to friction and the so-called drawer effect; the friction is considerably increased under load.
The base members of the type to which the invention pertains can, however, also be combined with each other by attaching a plate of a suitable material (board, plywood etc.) by, e.g., gluing the same to the upper horizontal surfaces of the base members, in which case the aforedescribed holes are not required or utilized. The plate then forms the load-bearing plane. When tubes are used for combining the base members the load-bearing parts of the pallet are the upper parts of the tubes and the upper surfaces of the base members in combination. If desired or required in view of the goods to be carried a pallet with tubes may be provided with one or more plates either located above the base members or between the same, which form a smooth and continuous load-bearing plane.